Long Night Edward and Bella Make Love Honeymoon
by Angelis Epic
Summary: Edward & Bella Cullen. Two hearts, as one - together forever. The forbidden lovers finds a very satisfying release when Edward and Bella finally make love on Isle Esme. This is the glorious account of their first night together - Enjoy.


THE TWILIGHT SAGA | BREAKING DAWN | EDWARD AND BELLA HONEYMOON

**Dear Reader - I wrote this, having finished the Twilight Saga and found Breaking Dawn somewhat lacking in... details... when it came to the highly anticipated honeymoon! What an anticlimax! So after reading the books another dozen times and still not being satisfied, I wrote it, as I saw it in my mind and made it as true to the original characters as I could. Finally, I could _see_ Edward and Bella make love on their first night at Isle Esme!**

**I'm not a writer. I've never written anything before, but I am considering flexing my creative muscles on a piece of my own fiction as a result of enjoying this project immensely and I would love to know if you enjoy reading this, as much as (or more than) I enjoyed writing it. ****Let me know if I should finish the story - trust me, I have plenty of ammo having spent a solid week of 2am starts concocting my not-so-pure plans for Edward... :D**

**Even though writing in the first person comes somewhat naturally, especially having read the books so many times and being bathed in this point of view, it was quite difficult to allow the story to flow with enough description to satisfy without babbling I, I, I, he, he, he! Hopefully, I managed to write something that isn't repetitive and flows well enough for you to enjoy the moment.**

**I have included a few lines from the preceding story line in Breaking Dawn, so you know where I've picked up from (as if you don't already know...)  
**

**Enjoy! - Angela**

"Beautiful," I said, looking up at the moon too.

"It's alright," he answered, unimpressed. He turned slowly to face me; little waves rolled away from his movement and broke against my skin. His eyes looked silver in his ice-coloured face. He twisted his hand up so that he could twine our fingers beneath the surface of the water. It was warm enough that his cool skin did not raise goose bumps on mine.

"But I wouldn't use the word beautiful," he continued. 'Not with you standing here in comparison."

I half-smiled, then raised my free hand – it didn't tremble now – and placed it over his heart. White on white – we matched for once. He shuddered the tiniest bit at my warm touch. His breath came rougher now.

"I promised we would _try_," he whispered suddenly tense. "If… if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes on his. I took another step through the waves and leaned my head against his chest.

"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, that there was no way to doubt it.

His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water.

I could feel the warm current water swirling against my skin as he steadily moved further out into the water. The water line rose up my skin, gently tickling against my skin, splashing gently. I listened to the sound of the water, feeling hypersensitive to every movement.

As the water level reached my ribs he stopped and gently released me. I slunk into the water until it was up to my shoulders, turning to look at him, silently protesting against the distance between us with my eyes. He lowered himself into the water, up to his shoulders, grinning slyly. I immediately forgot about protesting and began wondering if I had done something silly already.

"What?" I began blushing so hard under his stare that I was sure he would notice, even in this light.

His smile became more amused. He leaned out towards me, his fingers finding the curve in my waist and he gently caressed my skin before moving his hand to the small of my back and pulling me towards him. As I drifted up onto his bent knee I placed my arms around his neck and locked them into place – I wasn't going to be letting go again any time soon – and sat, bare-skinned, in his lap.

"I was just wondering what took you so long." He continued his sly grin and I blushed more deeply. How much of my panic attack had he seen? Was he watching the whole time? I realised that on some level, he was enjoying making me blush. Why did I have to blush now?

"Oh. Um… I couldn't decide what to wear… Alice." That was my explanation then; I hoped he would buy it. I gave him a half-hearted smile that overflowed with embarrassment – great, I was embarrassed and naïve, showing my age and inexperience. I lowered my eyes from his face, realising that this God was _much_older than me, experienced (probably), although I was sure he was just as pure as me where it counted.

He placed his hand under my chin and bent his head down to follow my eyes; I lifted them back up to his face in response. He was still smiling but the smile was gentler; he was clearly finished trying to make me blush.

He pointedly moved his eyes down the length of my body through the water – I couldn't see anything below the surface, but I was sure he could – and then back to my face. "I like the outfit you decided on." He smiled my favourite crooked smile and I saw a flash of warmth behind his silver eyes; they smouldered once again.

My heart galloped into a sprint at the though of our nakedness and he grinned wider, hearing the change.

He placed a hand up over my arm, onto my cheek, gently cupping my face and leaned in to gently kiss me. Just before he reached my lips his eyes closed. My breathing became louder and uneven. It felt like my body would explode with excitement at any moment. Our lips caressed each other gently as the bare skin on the side of my body brushed against his chest. His skin was cooler than the water, but nowhere near the ice-cold skin he had back in Forks; a perk of the warmer climate I imagined. I was instantly grateful that he was so meticulous in his planning for this moment; I hadn't given much more than the actual act any thought whatsoever.

His sweet scent intoxicated me as I breathed him in deeply. After a moment he stopped moving his lips, holding them still. I opened my eyes to look at him. He was else wise focused on moving his hand from my cheek down over my shoulder, across my ribs and his fingers smoothed over the curves of my breast; my breathing intensified. Every nerve ending he touched flared up with enough power to run a small city. He cupped his hand gently and opened his eyes.

As I locked eyes with him, the blaze burning behind them set fire to my body; every part of me ached to be closer to him.

After a moment, his eyes subtly changed and he began to look slightly panicked.

"I don't know if I'll be able to control myself…"

He slowly began to remove his hand from my body and I snapped my hand from his neck and grabbed a hold of his wrist, splashing through the surface of the water, and tried to hold his hand where it was.

"Don't!"

He could have moved away from me if he had really wanted and so I took it as a positive sign that he allowed me to hold his hand where it was. I pressed my advantage – "We have time," I whispered. "Just take things slowly. One step at a time."

I leaned closer to him and kissed him once, twice and then closed my eyes tracing a course across his cheek and down his neck, replacing my hand to his shoulder and winding my other hand more deeply into his hair. His skin was refreshingly cool in the hot, humid air.

When he still had not moved out of his panicked position, I traced my tongue over the hollow of his throat, up to his jaw and back to the base of his neck, above his shoulder line.

He shivered involuntarily and exhaled over my shoulder. As I continued to trace the lines of his shoulder and neck with my lips his hand moved back across my ribs to the small of my back and he pressed his face into my hair, inhaling deeply. I wondered idly if he still thirsted for my blood. He kissed my hair, then my ear and brushed my hair gently off my neck and traced his tongue down my neck and back up again, continuing as I turned towards him, across my cheek and to my mouth.

We began kissing urgently, breathing intensely and a longing for intimacy crept over me; I needed to be as close as possible. Instinctively, I pushed out my legs, rotated my hips and wound my legs around his waist pulling myself into his stomach. My skin moulded itself to his.

His response was so predictable I nearly laughed out of exasperation. Nearly.

He immediately halted every movement and became as ridged and unmoving as a marble sculpture. I opened my eyes and was half amused, half worried when I saw his wide eyes, fresh with panic at how close we had become.

I loosened myself from him, unlocking my legs from his waist and floated away from him, sighing a little from the anticlimax. I gently pushed myself away from him, drifting in the water, wondering hopefully if my reverse psychology would work. I instantly began panicking that it wouldn't and had to close my eyes, lying back in the water. I let my body rise up and break through the surface of the water. It was terrifying, yet exhilarating, to be so exposed and I worked on steadying my breathing. Blood burned red hot through my veins and I knew that if I didn't get my way soon, I was sure I would implode, or combust, or both.

A moment passed slowly and my hopes waned ever so slightly – tears were threatening to fall in torrents.

"Bella…" he sighed.

The longing in his voice made me open my eyes and I righted myself in the water, turning to face him.

"Come back, Bella… Please?" he looked so torn that tears wouldn't have looked out of place on his cheeks if he could produce them.

I immediately repented my reverse psychology stunt. I didn't want to cause him pain like this. I bobbed quickly under the water and kicked out towards him. One long breast-stroke-kick later and I felt his hands curl around my upper arms and pull me out of the water, eyes still closed, straight up to his lips and he kissed me with as much urgency as before. Butterflies fluttered through my stomach as I felt the resolve within the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, never opening my eyes. I didn't wrap my legs around him this time; instead I let them float out innocently behind me.

He moved his hands down over the small of my back and further down the back of my thighs, as far as he could reach. He curled his hands, pulled my legs apart then folded them up around his waist. He moaned softly sending adrenaline coursing through my body, setting my heart into a sprint. He moved his kiss across my cheek and down my neck, slowly lowering himself against me into the water. I could feel his smooth skin against the inside of my thighs. He kissed my chest, my breasts and he continued down my stomach, submerging completely.

My eyes snapped open and I gaped. I was instantly grateful that I couldn't see what he was doing beneath the surface of the water. My stomach lurched with surprise when he moved his lips over my abdomen, down my hip and he kissed the inside of my thigh gently. It was a stroke of luck that he couldn't see my face in this position; it would have been slightly comical with shock, my mouth gaping into a perfect 'O' as I gasped.

He continued down my thigh after a slight pause and I felt the relief flood through me. I definitely need some more preparation before I could work up to_that_. He moved around me in the water and my feet found the ocean floor. I stood then, the surface of the water lowering down my ribs. He continued to caress my body, starting from my calves and moving up my thighs. After a slightly bashful moment he continued up the small of my back, breaking the surface of the water. He gently brushed my hair off my shoulder and continued kissing my skin up to my neck. His hands moved around my waist and traced a path gently over my stomach past my ribs up to cup both hands over my breasts. He sighed softly, squeezing me tightly against him.

I realised at this point that I had remained an unmoving statue this whole time, too shocked by the sudden intimacy of our situation. I turned under his hands to face him and he gazed at me, the sly, crooked smile returned along with the smouldering eyes.

"Sorry…" he grinned. "Couldn't help myself."

I grinned just as widely back, desire and lust bubbling to the surface and burning away my inhibitions. "A girl could get very used to this." After a moment I added, eyes burning, "Are you sure?"

He paused for a moment, his grin fading into an intense, smouldering stare.

"Yes."

He pulled me closer to him in that moment and we began kissing again. I placed my arms back around his neck and pulled myself up out of the water to him, wrapping my legs around his torso at the same time he place his arms underneath me, supporting my weight and pressing me firmly up against his abdomen.

He very gently moved one of his hands underneath me, caressed the most hypersensitive part of my body and blood blazed underneath his fingers sending me into a passionate frenzy.

He stopped abruptly – shocked by the sudden onslaught.

"Shh, shh, shh, calm down!" he whispered urgently. "Sorry! Sorry, not yet… please? Slowly! Sorry…"

I groaned embarrassingly and flopped against his neck. "You're driving me crazy with my own body!" I exclaimed. "I want you so badly right now, I think I might explode!"

I turned my head up to look at him and was satisfied. Finally, he was the one wearing the embarrassed and naïve expression.

"I had no idea what that would do to you," he chuckled nervously. "Just indicating where I wanted to go…" he trailed off, pressing his lips firmly together into an amused smile.

"Edward… do you want me to beg? Because I will – I'll do anything, say anything, be anything you want!" I stared at him so ferociously that a shocked expression crossed his features and then slowly faded into a mischievous grin.

"Really?" I had another lurch of adrenaline as I processed possible meanings behind the smile. He sobered slightly and continued, "I'm sorry. You would never need to beg for anything – you own me – and you know it." He smirked and then added, "Your pleasure, my command… just… let's not rush? Please? I need to try to control myself."

He looked pleadingly at me. I didn't want to rush him; I mentally reminded myself that we had all night and blazed again. I was desperate though and I need to calm myself down so that I didn't pressure him so much – I wanted, no _needed_, him to enjoy this. The need I felt for _him_ to enjoy this experience was stronger than the desire I had for my own enjoyment.

Realising this allowed me to gently move his hands from my thighs. I hoped I wasn't being insensitive. I brought my legs back together and dropped lightly back down into the water then lifted his hands to my mouth and kissed them before releasing them under the water.

"I'm going to have a," I amended the word 'cold' from my sentence, "shower…" I smiled at him trying to tell him wordlessly not to be upset. He smiled back gently.

I turned and slowly began walking back through the warm water, towards the house. I turned and looked back over my shoulder again to see him and saw him gazing at me, grinning broadly. My breath caught a little as I dazzled underneath his gaze. I composed myself and turned back again, continuing towards the house.

The water level moved gently down my body, exposing my chest then waist and before long, only my calves and then feet remained underwater. Small droplets of water beaded and cascaded off my hair and down my back as I splashed through the shallow water and trudged over the sand. I bypassed my towel completely and hoped to God that I didn't find something to trip on.

About a foot from the threshold his arms locked around my waist and I jumped in fright. I hadn't even heard him leave the water. I stood there, mid-step, frozen.

His breath swirled down my neck as he whispered, "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen…" He moved silently around to stand in front of me. Then lifting my chin and my gaze up towards his face, dazzling me again, added, "May I join you?"

I smiled in spite of myself and sighed, "If you can stand the heat." I hoped he didn't think I was talking about the water. As if to prove my point, at that moment the smouldering fire within my body intensified, as I found myself hoping he would.

He understood. He leaned towards me and began kissing me again, passionately.

I was absorbed in his embrace but subconsciously I had realised that we were both standing naked in the doorway. I sensed the exposure, longing to be in a more private area. I pulled away from his lips and glanced over my shoulder towards the waves, searching the darkness. I couldn't see anything, anybody, but I still felt exposed.

"No-one but the two of us within a 5 mile radius." I turned to see him touch his finger to his head and smile. He paused in thought for a moment and then moved so quickly that he was a blur, standing in front of me again in an instant draping the large white towel over my back and holding it open.

"There now, my eyes only…" he grinned devilishly.

I blushed deeply at that and turned my head away in embarrassment. He stopped me mid-turn and wrapped the towel, then his arms, around me and murmured, "Sorry, that wasn't very modest of me."

He kissed my blazing cheek and smiled.

I was making him apologise too much – hardly conducive to a romantic evening. It had to stop.

"I would love for you to join me," I declared smoothly.

His gentle smile gave me the encouragement I needed and I lifted the towel away from me, letting it drop to the floor. He took my hands and gently pulled me through the doorway. He never moved his gaze from my eyes but I was acutely aware that his peripheral vision would take in a lot more than mine, a flush rising to my cheeks again. He grinned at me, smoothing the back of his fingers gently across my cheek and leaned in, kissing me gently on the lips.

"The blushing bride." He caressed the words on my lips and smiled.

I blushed even more.

He lifted my arms up around his neck and traced his fingers down my back, across my ribs, resting his hands on my hips and kissed me very slowly and resolutely. After a moment he hugged his arms around my waist and lifted me gently, moving towards the bathroom. He flicked off the bedroom light and I briefly glanced open my eyes; the moonlight filtered in through the windows and seemed to illuminate the massive white bed.

Still gently embracing, we continued into the bathroom light and he set me down on the cool tile floor. I moved slowly backwards, leading him through the shower recess, hoping again that I wouldn't stumble. His breathing gathered intensity along with his embrace and I wondered for a brief moment if we weren't better off heading straight for the bed.

Then I remembered my sandy feet and salty hair.

I broke away and smiled at him. He froze in his stance, looking up at me expectantly as if to say that he wasn't quite finished and I laughed softly. He smiled and flicked on the water, twirling me out of the way before the cold water could touch me. He continued to hold me, gazing at me and smiled contentedly. His features were brimming with what could only be described as everlasting commitment. Gentle, enduring and tender.

"Thankyou," he said simply.

Momentarily confused, I asked, "For what?"

"For being so patient with me."

He looked so forlorn that I couldn't help but laugh. He pursed his lips into an amused pout.

I looked into his eyes and said tenderly, "I love you."

He beamed.

He moved backwards through the stream of water, holding my hands, leading me forward. The water was exactly the same temperature as the ocean and it gently beaded against my skin. I closed my eyes as the water fell over my face, very slyly reaching up to wring out my hair, so that he could have a private moment to take in my nakedness without being watched. I didn't feel so exposed with the water cascading down my body. I stretched seductively and smiled as I felt his hands at my back and his lips on my stomach. He traced gentle kisses up my body to my lips.

I was running out of air.

I moved my kiss down his neck, taking the lead and breathed in deeply. I worked my kisses down the hollow of his throat over the muscular plans of his chest and dragged my fingers down his back as I moved lower and lower. I didn't stop at his stomach. Instead I kissed gently down his hip and had the satisfaction of hearing him gasp as I kissed his inner thigh. I couldn't help but smile, knowing how it felt and made my way, slowly, back up the front of his body.

"Sorry," I said slyly. "I couldn't help myself."

He grinned in recognition of the words. "I almost showered you in ceramic tiles."

Stunned, I followed his gaze to several cracked tiles on the shower wall.

"I didn't hear that!" I said, shocked.

He smiled, "You are exceptionally unobservant at the moment."

I backed away from him slightly and obviously lowered my eyes down the length of his body and back up to his face, teasing. "I see you."

He grinned a heartbreakingly seductive smile and closed the gap between us. Reliable as always, my heart galloped enthusiastically. Placing his hands on my hips, he pressed his body firmly against mine. I could feel every part of his body against my skin and the burn in my veins ignited deep within my womb. Something changed in that moment. I needed him now, like air; I couldn't breath without him making love to me. I looked up at him, seeing or hearing nothing around me apart from him and I allowed desperation and lust mould my expression.

His smile faded as he took in the change in atmosphere surrounding us. He began to look concerned.

I started to beg, "Please –" He placed his fingers gently on my lips, silencing me.

He considered me for a long moment, resolving.

"Okay."

My stomach lurched with butterflies and my heart raced into a sprint but before I could reach out to him or even blink, I was in his arms moving in a blur out of the bathroom and found myself sitting, soaking wet, in the middle of the massive white bed. He kneeled behind me, lifting my dripping hair off my back and over my shoulder, and leaned in to kiss my neck.

"Try to relax," he breathed across my skin.

I closed my eyes and tried to loosen the tensed up muscles all over my body. I was trembling in anticipation; I would faint at any moment. He smoothed his hand around my waist, raising goose bumps over my entire body, and gently moulded his hand over my breast. He sighed softly and traced his fingers gently across my stomach, continuing further, and began to caress me with his cool fingers, picking up where he left off earlier.

My head fell back, eyes rolling in their sockets and I moaned involuntarily. I was going to die from the anticipation. The burning desire throbbed gently at that moment and even though I had never done this before, I instinctively knew what I had to do.

Unable to wait any longer, I opened my eyes and turned to kneel in front of him. I sprang desperately into his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. I locked my hands around his neck and began kissing him feverishly, trying to convey my sheer need of him. He curled his arms around me and gently crushed my body closer against his stomach. Very gently, I slid downwards, inch by inch.

Startled a little by the pain of his entry, I gasped and my mouth gaped open.

He groaned and held me in place, not letting me slide any further.

"Please don't let me hurt you." He was as desperate as I was.

"Shhhh," I soothed.

He loosened his grip slightly allowing me to slide further. He groaned again and I cautioned him, "Please, slowly…"

"Am I hurting you?" He looked up into my face, urgently searching my expression, eyes blazing with desire.

I wasn't sure what to tell him. I knew that I should expect a little pain – I had heard it would be like this – but I didn't want to confess it because I knew what his reaction would be.

"The opposite actually…" I cooed deceptively and saw with relief that the concern on his face was easing.

He reached up and brushed my soaking hair off my shoulders over to my back, where small beads of water ran gently down my skin. Searching my eyes deeply he moved his face forward, twining his fingers through my hair, and traced his tongue over my lips. My womb seemed to lurch with the sexual excitement and I felt my pelvic muscles contract involuntarily and the blood all seemed to pool, setting the area surrounding him on fire.

He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure at the contraction, then kissed me softly. Placing his hands on my hips, he moved me very gently up and then down. He opened his blazing stare back onto my face and I was completely dazzled. The Edward looking at me now, was one I had never witnessed before.

I leaned in to him, hugging him closely and pulling my weight up on his neck. I lifted myself up again and then let myself fall back down gently once more. The blood blazing within me throbbed gently and I realised that the pain I felt initially had all but given way to a throbbing burn. The throb yearned for more.

I moved again, and then again, continuing slowly at first then gradually building momentum. I buried my face against his neck, completely focused, and felt his hands on my hips again, gently taking on some of the work of each movement.

I could feel _everything_. Each movement sent sparks through my body and my body behaved then of its own accord, desiring more. More butterflies raced in my stomach and gentle throbs responded to his movement within me.

I was so physically close to him, yet I inexplicably longed for more, to be closer still. The yearning was unrelenting. I stopped, lifted my head to face him and cupping my hands over his face, I kissed him desperately.

He returned the kiss with interest and moaned.

"You stopped," he complained.

I was so blissfully happy in that moment that I lifted my head back and laughed. At the same time he caught me and leaning forward to kiss my throat, lowered me gently onto the soft covers.

I pulled my legs in tightly around him and in an effort to pull him closer. He exaggerated the intended movement, eyes blazing, and thrust forward.

"Oh!" I closed my eyes as the throbbing intensified.

Why had we put this off for so long? My pelvic muscles contracted again and I _groaned_.

And that was the cue – he moved again and again. Powerfully. His breathing came in ragged breaths. I opened my eyes and lifted my head to kiss him. He locked his lips to mine without stopping, completely focused elsewhere. He began kissing my neck and buried his face into my throat picking up momentum. Each movement he made was synchronised perfectly with each throb and they intensified. I felt like I was on the edge of a cliff; if he continued I was sure to fall over the edge. My body blazed red-hot and for one very long rhythmic moment there was only he and I, our bodies, working to give each other the release it craved.

I wailed, shocked by the sound, "Edward!"

He struggled between breaths, "Bella… Love… it's okay…"

"Edward…" I trailed off as the throbbing intensified again and peaked. After the space of two heartbeats, I toppled over the edge and felt intense waves of contractions and throbs that caused my body to shake uncontrollably. I moaned loudly, trembling blissfully from head to toe.

He moved faster and more purposefully at that moment, intensifying my own experience, and then eventually, finding his mark, he slowed. He moved once, and then once again, pressing himself deeper against me and groaned, trembling all over.

He held his position for a long moment and then slowly relaxed on top of me.

We lay there, breathing deeply. Recovering.

It was an amazing, surreal moment. In my mind, I couldn't quite fathom exactly what had happened. I was in a blissful daze.

Our breathing slowed. He lifted his head, eyes closed and peaked at me – surveying the damage – and I grinned seductively at him then burst out laughing in pure joy.

He smiled back bashfully at first and then relaxed, leaning in to kiss my neck.

"Edward… " I wanted to tell him so many things but I couldn't find the words for how I felt.

He lifted his head to look at me and smiled triumphantly. Gently he closed his eyes and touched his lips to mine, breathing into my soul, kissing me slowly and softly. He shifted his weight then, very subtly and my body responded, an aftershock of the main event, and I felt myself contract gently around him. I shivered with pleasure.

His eyes snapped to mine, blazing.

"Bella?" he smirked seductively.

I blushed scarlet.

I was in heaven. I never dreamed that I could be so close to Edward without so much as a hitch. He gently withdrew from me and sank down onto his side next to me. He fanned his breath across my skin – I was sweating profusely – and kissed my shoulder. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes in a blissful surrender.

"I love you so much…" he sighed and began to hum my lullaby. The moment was so perfect that I grinned broadly. Edward chuckled, amused, and then continued to hum softly…

I wondered idly what time it was – it was dark. In the sleepy haze I realised that I must have fallen asleep – the lights were all off and I was curled up under the blanket, clutching my pillow. I puzzled for a minute as I realised that underneath the blanket, I should have been dripping with sweat; instead I felt very comfortable. A soft breeze swirled over my neck and shoulder and I breathed in deeply when I recognised the sweet scent of his breath.

I rolled slowly onto my back and stretched contentedly, curling my arms up above my head. I smiled as I felt the cool skin of his body next to mine and brought my arms back underneath the blanket. I slid the blanket up over my head and allowed a huge grin to spread across my face as the memories flooded back.

Continuing to rotate I lifted my hand and traced a delicate line down his chest with my finger. He laughed very quietly, his head still above the covers. I ran my fingers up and down his stomach and traced a gentle line around his hips and between his thighs, pausing teasingly before moving on, allowing the moment of anticipation saturate the atmosphere. He was still perfectly composed although his breathing was slightly faster. I decided to up the stakes.

I carefully leaned forward and pressed my lips against his chest, enjoying his sweet smell and smooth skin. Exhaling with pleasure I traced kisses, using my tongue, down towards his stomach, shuffling down the bed carefully. I kissed his hip and blushed. His breathing had increased substantially but he still hadn't moved. I slowly traced my fingers to his groin and pressed my lips to the lowest part of his abdomen.

He sighed, "Bella…"

It sounded like a warning.

He moved his hands down in front of him to block my way. Feeling a little impatient and miffed, I huffed. He laughed smoothly and I was aroused by the sultry sound in his voice. I had to do something that would invoke a response, but he was seemingly unwilling.

A though occurred to me then and I grinned at the irony. I leaned forward and bit his fingers as hard as I could; it was like biting a marble statue. He ripped back the covers and I turned my head to grin mischievously up at him.

"You bit me!" A shocked expression was on his face. I giggled with pleasure at the response I had gotten. He grinned and laughed, enjoying the joke and his eyes began to smoulder. "You feisty human… aren't you tired?"

I kissed his stomach tenderly then shuffled up the bed and kissed his chest, closing my eyes. I felt the yearning in my body intensify to a gentle simmer. I gazed up at him and whispered, "Tired of wait–"

Before I had even finished the sentence he rolled over me and nuzzled his lips gently into the base of my neck, caressing me. He spread my knees apart gently with his and I obligingly wrapped my legs around him.

He sighed deeply into my neck, "I've never experienced so much pleasure in my entire existence." Then lifted his head to meet my gaze. "I owe you my entire happiness, Bella. I love you, I'll always love you… forever."

I was momentarily overwhelmed by the feelings of love and affection his declaration had stirred within me. I gazed at his beautiful face and tears dewed in my eyes.

Horrified, he whispered, "What's wrong? I'm sorry I didn't m–"

I placed a finger to his lips to stop his unnecessary apology. He looked very carefully at me, studying my expression. I smiled and happy tears ran across my cheeks. He quickly kissed them away.

"You are my heart and my soul, Edward. You're everything to me."

He beamed then, realising what my tears had meant and very gently lowered his lips to mine. As he exhaled I opened my mouth and breathed him in deeply, it was intoxicating. I closed my eyes as our lips moved feather-light against each other's and I began to explore. I caressed his lips with my tongue, enjoying the peaceful moment between us, his smooth cool lips.

In that moment I remembered how he used to struggle so badly to be close to me and I stopped abruptly, withdrawing my tongue. Worried, I opened my eyes.

He opened his and after a moment, asked, "What's wrong?"

"Are you in pain, when I am this close to you?"

His face slipped easily into a smile, "I barely notice it. The pleasure far outweighs anything else…" and with that he kissed me, tracing my lips with his tongue then slowly extending his tongue into my mouth. I cooed softly and caressed his tongue with mine, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. The deep smouldering stoked up. I never wanted to stop kissing him like this; I didn't want to sleep. Sleep was over-rated. How good it was going to be when I didn't have to sleep… I opened my eyes to peak at him – he looked completely blissed out. I couldn't help but smile, breaking our kiss. He opened his eyes responding to my cue and pulled his head back to look at me. He smiled back.

"You are delicious," I offered.

He grinned, "and you."

I wondered in what way he meant that and flushed gently as a little wave of embarrassment washed over me.

"You'd think the time for blushing was past us, given…" he lifted himself above me, glanced down to stared at my naked body pointedly.

I grinned bashfully when his glance washed over my exposed skin and he laughed softly, lowering himself back down and kissed my cheeks.

I reached up my hands and trailed my fingers across his lips and over his cheeks; he was… dazzling, every feature was perfect. I stared openly and he watched me intently. I ran my fingers down his neck across his powerful shoulders; the lines of his body were smooth as silk and yet I could see the powerful definition in his form.

I traced my hands under his arms across his ribs and continued around his waist as far as I could, feeling the curve in his back where his muscles were tensed on either side of his spine. I smoothed my hands down his spine where it curved down gently and then lifted myself eagerly so that I could reach further down to where he body began to curve up. He grinned broadly at me. I smiled and closed my eyes feeling the absolute perfection of his physique. I thrilled slightly as I explored his powerful body and sensed subconsciously that he was strong enough to crush steel beams.

I opened my eyes and absorbed his shoulders, his powerful arms and thought – as much as I wanted to be satisfied by him, what I wanted more was to pleasure _him_. I pondered ways I might succeed and as I saw it in my minds eye, I blushed. He noticed, of course, and lowering himself onto one elbow, reached up with his free hand and smoothed his thumb over my cheek. I closed my eyes and grinned.

"Ahhh," he sighed, "what I wouldn't give to hear your thoughts right now…"

"I imagine you would probably blush too – if that were possible." I glanced my eyes to his face.

"So you have some ideas then?" he smouldered.

I blushed more deeply.

"Tell me," he grinned, smouldering more intently.

I looked at him sheepishly; trying to decide if letting him in on my not-so-pure thoughts was worth the embarrassment. "No way," I chickened, blazing scarlet.

"I could force you." He grinned widely, showing two perfect rows of sharp teeth – slightly alarming, slightly dazzling. His eyes blazed and my stomach lurched wondering if he could succeed. I was resolute – nothing was worth the embarrassment of confessing my thoughts openly.

He moved his lips to my neck and kissed me. He breathed, "I'm not going to stop…" he shifted himself down the bed slightly, "until you tell me."

It unnerved me that I couldn't see what he meant. He grinned devilishly at my bemused expression and lowered his lips to my chest, holding my eyes with his and kissed my chest gently. He continued further down my body, gently kissing my body every few inches. It wasn't until he reached my hips that the missing information clunked into place and I realised where he was headed.

"Edward!" I gasped.

He smiled broadly at my realisation and smoothed his hands over the inside of my thighs, pushing my legs apart. I was never more exposed in my life and gasped again in shock; fresh, powerful waves of embarrassment washed over me.

"Okay! I'll tell you!" I groaned at my predicament.

He kissed the inside of my thigh and laid his chest across my exposed body, resting his chin in his hands, an elbow either side of my waist. His eyes burned as he waited expectantly, grinning at the easy victory. I was subconsciously aware that he still had my legs pinned open in the event that I chickened out again.

I blushed so badly now and covered my face with my arms. Was it possible to die of embarrassment?

"That bad?" I glanced down at him quickly. His eyebrows were raised, an intense curiosity in his smile.

I closed my eyes, the thought of looking at him while telling him, too much. "I really don't want to _tell_ you…" I trailed off wondering how to explain. "It would be easier if I _showed_ you…"

He moved himself up towards me and peeled my arms from my face. I kept my eyes closed and bit my lip.

"Bella…"

I peaked opened my eyes to look at him. He was completely clueless.

"_You_ would be lying back on the bed… and _I_ would be where you were."

I watched him process the cryptic message and suddenly a nervous smile flitted onto his face. "Oh…" He paused, thinking. "You seem to have the same ideas as me."

"I told you that you would blush – if you could."

"I think you're right."

"So?" I looked expectantly at him.

He pursed his lips in embarrassment, considering my proposal. "I think that might be a little beyond my self-control."

"No way!" I exclaimed. I wasn't having it. "You just forced me to tell you and now you wont follow through!"

He grinned, looking up at he mosquito netting – apparently too embarrassed to look at me. I was smug. Even if he couldn't blush, I was enjoying his embarrassment. Payback.


End file.
